Pre-hung windows and doors are conventionally installed via a “shim and fastener” methodology. Generally, in operation, this process involves placing the jamb assembly (including the window or door frame) within the rough opening in the structure, then adjusting the jamb assembly within the opening so that the jamb assembly is plum, level, and aligned with walls of the building by inserting a series of shims at various points around the frame. This is performed iteratively at several points until the user is satisfied with the alignment. Once aligned and plum, the user then drives a fastener through the shims, and into a framing member (stud) that makes up the rough opening. The fastener holds the shims in place and secures the window or door within the opening. The user then trims the shims so that they do not protrude from the wall and provides a finish over the remainder of the rough opening. However, this conventional method can be time consuming and not particularly user-friendly for the non-professional. Further, due to heat-cold cycling and changes in humidity and weather throughout the year, structures distort over time. This distortion can affect the alignment of, for example, a door relative to the remainder of the structure, preventing the door from operating smoothly. Should a window or door that was installed using the “shim and fastener” method become misaligned, it generally cannot be realigned without essentially starting the entire alignment process over from the start.